Happy Wedding
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Walau begitu, aku tetap datang ke pernikahanmu. Dengan kado pernikahan berupa kotak kayu berukiran indah. Berisi belati kecil yang memukau. /Buat ABK YuuYanHe, Panda Dayo/
Kalau begini akhirnya, apakah awalnya memang salah? Kalau akhirnya semenyakitkan ini, apakah salahku sejak awal? HAHAHA! Sepertinya bukan aku yang salah. Iya kan Yuu? Ya, aku pasti benar 'kan Yuu? Oh, kau semakin tampan dengan tuxedo hitam itu. Tapi siapa yang berdiri di sampingmu? Aku tak mengenalinya Yuu. Warna rambutnya aneh. Biru, ungu, dan hijau? Tidak tidak aku tidak peduli.

Kau melihatku Yuu? Ini aku, yang mengenakan gaun indah di hari penting ini. Aku sudah membawa kado pernikahan yang bagus untukmu. Aku butuh banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hadiah ini. Akan kuberikan tepat saat semua orang melihatku Yuu.

Tenang saja. Aku mencintaimu, Yuu.

Sangat cinta. Jadi terimalah kado pernikahan dariku. Istimewa dariku hanya untukmu,

Yuu.

* * *

Happy Wedding

/

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

/

 _Request from Panda Dayo_

 _This story isn't perfect_

/

 _Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Tiga tahun lalu Yuu, kau bilang padaku dunia akan menerima kita. Dua tahun lalu Yuu, kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama. Setahun lalu Yuu, kau bilang gereja adalah tempat di mana kita berkaul mengenai janji suci sehidup semati. Sebulan lalu Yuu, kau bilang kita akan punya anak-anak kecil yang memanggil kita Ayah dan Ibu. Seminggu lalu Yuu, kau bilang hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita.

Lusa Yuu, kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai perjodohan.

Yuu, aku tak setuju jika hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita. Yuu, maut itulah yang akan menyatukan kita. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?

Sekarang Yuu, kau berdiri di depan altar sana, di dalam gereja. Mengucapkan janji sehidup semati, tak akan terpisah hingga maut mengakhiri. Akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Yuu, dengan siapa kau mengucap janji? Aku tak mengenali perempuan itu Yuu. Sungguh.

Kenapa semua yang kau katakan padaku sejak tiga tahun lalu terjadi pada perempuan di sampingmu? Awalnya sangat indah dan manis Yuu, tapi mengapa akhirnya begini? Kau mencoba mengukur perasaanku padamu? Benar begitu Yuu? Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Yuu. Sangat sangat tulus. Perlu apa aku untuk membuktikannya?

Ah kau benar, dengan kado pernikahan ini 'kan? Dengan aku memberikanmu ini, kau akan tahu sebesar dan setulus apa aku mencintaimu. Iya 'kan Yuu?

Kau dan perempuan itu saling menghadap. Wajah kalian kian mendekat. Pipi perempuan itu terlihat menghangat. Orang-orang siap mengucapkan selamat. Sesenti lagi bibir kalian bertautan, namun irismu menatap irisnya dengan dalam. Sejuta makna yang terlukis di lautan biru itu, aku tahu. Kau bohong 'kan Yuu? Perempuan itu bodoh ya, Yuu. Dia tak mengerti bahasamu baik sejengkalpun. Aku tahu kau bohong.

Aku tahu kau tak bisa. Aku tahu kau terpaksa.

Dan aku tahu aku harus apa. Jadi Yuu, kau mau menungguku 'kan? Tunggu, tunggulah sampai orang-orang melihat kita. Tunggu sampai mereka bungkam. Tunggu sampai aku menyumpal mulut mereka. Yuu, tunggu sebentar ya, sayang.

Tunggu sampai kado ini kuberikan. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama kita bersama.

"…"

Perempuan itu terlihat bingung. Begitu pula orang-orang kala kau masih saja menatap iris sebiru langit, yang ingin kucemari dengan berbagai macam rupa asap beracun. Kulihat kau menghela nafas berat, diam diam. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang. Terkecuali aku.

Kau kembali mendekat, perempuan itu berbinar dalam matanya. Dan kalian sudah bersatu. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan menggema. Perempuan itu tersipu malu, tapi kau hanya diam sejuta bahasa. Karena sejuta bahasa yang kau punya, hanya aku yang tahu. Dan hanya menatapku sendu.

Hey sayang, jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih, jangan…jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu aku ada di sini. Tersenyum teduh seperti apa yang sering kusuguhkan. Seperti apa orang-orang mengenalku, tapi hanya kau yang tahu maksudku. Dan untuk kali ini, aku mengutuk pengetahuanmu itu.

 _Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dibalik senyum teduh ini Yuu? Maaf jika rasanya sakit Yuu. Maaf jika rasanya nanti akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi percayalah, aku juga akan sama sepertimu. Jadi kau tunggu saja, ya sayang_

Perempuan itu tersenyum cerah pada orang-orang yang memberikan salam pada kalian. Sayup-sayup kudengar,

"Selamat ya, Aoki Lapis. Ah..margamu 'kan sudah berganti menjadi Arikawa ya. Jadi Nyonya Arikawa ini akan memiliki anak kapan?"

Jadi namanya Aoki, Yuu?

Biru…rambutnya biru bergradasi. Biru…matanya biru jernih. Biru…namanya berarti biru.

Merah…sebentar lagi aku akan melihat warna merah Yuu. Kau pun sama.

"…" Kau mempunyai satu topeng yang bagus Yuu. Binar-binar matamu nampak berkelip ketika kiriman selamat menyapa indra pendengaranmu. Senyum palsumu sangat menipu.

Ini berati tak satupun dari mereka mengertimu 'kan Yuu? Tidak ada, terkecuali aku.

"….Yah He." Kau menatapku sedih, pilu, sakit, dan penuh kata maaf. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum teduh, dengan kau yang mengetahui artiannya.

Semua orang menatap kita, tentu karena aku maju ke tengah ruangan. Di mana kedua mempelai berdiri. Perempuan di sampingmu tersenyum cerah menatapku yang menunduk menyelaraskan nafas dengan detak jantungku. Dia bodoh, dia tak tahu apa-apa 'kan Yuu?

Kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu berukiran indah kukeluarkan. Menyerahkannya dengan tangan yang tak kunjung berheti bergetar.

Iris perempuan itu terpaku. Terpukau dengan kotak kado pernikahan kalian yang akan kuberikan.

"Yuu, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan perempuan ini. Aku bawakan kado pernikahan untuk kalian…" Kau hanya mencoba tersenyum. Membuka perlahan kotak kayu itu. Dan kau hanya terbelalak.

"Apa ini, Yan He?" Tanyamu dengan bingung. Kau memperlihatkanku isi dari kado itu. Sebuah belati kecil.

Itu hadiahku untuk kalian Yuu. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Oh tentu saja, kau tidak tahu untuk apa 'kan kado ini? Biar kuberi tahu. Yuu, sayangku.

"Belati ini untukmu, Yuu. Kado pernikahan kalian." Aku mengambil belati itu dengan sikap santai, semuanya hanya diam. Apa, belati ini mahal dan ukirannya rumit namun elegan. Tak salah jika mereka terpukau, 'kan?

"!" Kau tersentak. Perempuan itu terpaku. Orang-orang membeku.

"YUU!" Jerit perempuan di sampingmu. Sedang kau hanya menatapku tak percaya.

Yuu, kau bilang hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita. Tapi akan kubuat maut yang dapat menyatukan kita.

"Aoki-san, diam di tempatmu tolong. Pisau ini juga sama tajamnya." Tangan kananku, menusuk jantungmu dengan belati tadi. Darah mengalir deras. Tangan kiriku mengancam leher perempuan di sampingmu dengan pisau dapur yang kusimpan di dalam gaun.

Jadi mereka bisa diam sebentar Yuu. Tahanlah sakitnya.

"Jadi Yuu.. kau bilang padaku kita akan bersama. Hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kita. Tapi Yuu, lusa kau bilang bahwa kau dijodohkan dengan perempuan lain. Kau bilang dunia akan menerima kita 'kan Yuu? Tapi mengapa keluargamu menolakku? Apa aku salah dari awal menjadi perempuan berdarah china? Sedangkan kau orang Jepang?"

Kau terlihat sulit bernafas. Kakimu bergetar hebat, tak kuat berdiri lagi. Tunggu sebentar Yuu. Tahan sebentar ya, sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Yuu. Maut tak boleh memisahkan kita, tapi akan menyatukan kita. Kita pergi dari dunia ini Yuu. Di sana, tak ada Jepang. China, Korea, Amerika, atau Inggris. Yang ada hanya kita, dan dunia kita. Aku mencintaimu, walau kau adalah suami orang, sejak bermenit-menit lalu. Dan aku masih mencintaimu Yuu.. selamanya." Nafasmu tercekat. Hampir putus. Perempuan itu menangis tak karuan. Nona, kau merusak momenku.

"Jadi Yuu, sayangku. Ayo kita pergi bersama. Kado pernikahan dariku, untukmu. Untuk akhir dari awal yang salah. Untuk selamanya." Belati yang tertancap di jantungmu kutarik. Kau hampir ambruk. Darah merembes, dan kau…menatapku sendu penuh penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum..manis untukmu.

Belati itu menancap di leherku..

Nafasmu semakin hilang, nafasku hampir putus. Darahmu mengalir, darahku mengucur. Bercampur jadi satu. Tubuhmu ambruk, tubuhku pun sama.

Kita…terjatuh di depan altar bersamaan. Berlawanan arah dengan tangan tergenggam. Irismu menutup, irisku menggelap. Kau tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum.

Selamat malam, Yuu. Besok pagi matahari akan bersinar terang untuk kita.

"YUU!"

"PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

"SIAPA WANITA ITU?!"

"Di…dia..Yan He. Ke..kekasih Yuu, sebelum pernikahan ini."

"Hi..hiks..ma-maaf. Ma-maafkan kami, Y-yuu..Ya-yan He…."

 _Belati itu adalah kado pernikahan yang indah. Ukiran rumitnya begitu memukau. Kotak kayu sebagai rumahnya yang elegan. Semuanya terpukau. Begitu indah._

 _Belati itu bagai cincin pernikahan. Tanda menyatunya dua insan. Mereka berhasil bersatu di geraja. Di depan altar. Mereka sama-sama mencintai, walau dunia menolak._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N

Selesai... bagaimana? Jelek ya...maaf. Kak Panda nih Yu Yan He tagihanmu. Untuk Kak Sae, waitt ya. Ami masih setengah jadi *cry*. Habis idenya hinggap di Yu Yan He. Whyyy... untuk request dari syn utrom, maaf masih tahap penyelesaian ide/apa/, untuk kak CN Scarlet, maaf juga ide ada tapi nulis belom/diemcha/

Jadi... boleh saya tahu pendapat kalian mengenai fic gajelas ini? Silahkan tulis di kotak review ya _minna_ ~~ Makasihhh~~~


End file.
